A Happy Ending
by MovieVillain
Summary: Set after the game, Jack has decided to make things right. If you want the happy ending for this game, here it is.


As I walk towards the church this afternoon for Cole's funeral, I saw the people attending there are cops. Not only that, but when I look at the front of the stage, I see the corrupt politicians are also visiting his funeral. I take a seat beside Elsa and Herschel as we all attend the funeral. I watched Roy Earle, the corrupt detective of Ad Vice, makes a speech of my former commanding officer during World War II. Among those in the front is Petersen, who becomes the new D.A. through my deal of telling the Chief not to kill me in exchange for that position. When he said that he is wrongly accused of his affair and doesn't lose faith with the LAPD and the system, I saw Elsa standing in anger as she starts to yell out the words coming out of her mouth.

"Swine! You belittle his memory!"

_Just what is she doing?_ I thought. _She can't do that while she's in the church. I got to calm her down._

"Elsa..." I said, holding her hand.

"Out of my way, Jack. You called yourself his friend?" she slapped off my hand and left the funeral in anger and grief.

I turned to Herschel, "Go to her, will you, Herschel?"

"You were never his friend, Jack," he said, reminding me of my relationship with Cole ever since we were a team during the war and the time we worked together in stopping the Suburban Redevelopment Fund.

"I guess you're right," I said. Herschel started to leave the funeral and does my request to comfort her. "Herschel?" I called him for attention.

"Yeah, Jack?"

"I was never his enemy," I said.

"I think he knew that, Jack," Herschel replied in a good answering tone. I guess he knew that while we're teaming up. Impressive. I stayed for the duration of the funeral.

When I left the church, I thought back of what Elsa said. I may not be Cole's friend, but I am not his enemy. She's right. Roy and the others are disgracing Cole's memory. I got to set this right.

That night, I drove down to City Hall. It was just a hunch to see if the Chief, Mayor, and Roy will be meeting in there. I pulled out a gun from my coat, ready to deliver some justice. I went up to the Mayor's office, and my guess was right. He is with Roy and the Mayor tonight. I walked up to them, and they look surprised in seeing me.

"Oh look, it's Jack Kelso!" said the Mayor. "What brings you here to my office?"

"Yeah, what gives, Jack?" asked Roy, looking so smug as usual. "Aren't you just going to do your own thing?"

I pulled out a gun and start shooting at the Mayor by his head. Then I shot the Chief in the chest and in the head. Now it's Roy's turn. However, he retreats from the office and starts shooting. I chased him down through City Hall as I got many obstacles in the way. Those obstacles are the police are coming to get me, so I have to shoot them down if I want to get Roy. When I got to the bottom floor, he starts making the shot, and I got out of the way. Luckily, I make a perfect shot at him by the chest. He falls down and tries to get up. As I take a look at him, he is covered with blood. It looks like he doesn't look smug right now.

"What do you want, Jack, you crazy son of a bitch? You have freedom, thanks to Petersen."

I retorted, "I may have freedom, Roy, but I realized Elsa was right: you were disgracing Cole's memory, the memory of my old commander during the war. It's over." I pointed the gun to his head.

"Los Angeles is a big city, Jack. The police will find you, I swear it!" Roy yelled at me in anger.

"Then I don't care," I pressed the trigger and he is shot in the head. I killed him.

Just then, a voice said, "Jack Kelso?" As I looked at who said that, it's Petersen. I guess he saw what I did. "What happened here, Jack?"

"I wanted them to stop shaming Cole's name," I replied. "So that is what I just did. I killed the man who reported his affair with Elsa."

"Jesus Christ..."

"So, am I arrested for this?"

Petersen replied, "No, Jack, you're not going to jail. Seeing what you did reminded me of my original mission: to stop the corrupt LAPD. I'm glad you taken out those bastards that controlled this city. Now, as the new DA, I will get every corrupt cop in this city. You should go home, Jack. Let me handle this."

"Thanks, Petersen," I said.

As I walked away, I looked at the sky. I finally gave Cole peace in death. This is how to make a happy ending.


End file.
